Chocolate belongs to the Brave
by VerelLupin
Summary: Chocolate brings courage to a bespectacled hero.  AU story set after 5th year.  HG


**Disclaimer:**

**This is a work of fiction - Harry and Co. belong to the Mistress J.K. Rowling, **

**Scholastic and its publishers, etc...**

**The song belongs to Seal, the parody and story to my twisted mind.**

**This is AU. set after 5th year. Reviews welcome...even flames ;P**

_Italics are Ginny's thoughts_**. Bold are Harry's **

**

* * *

**

Ginny was sitting alone in the library, again. Hermione had begged off claiming prefect duties. Personally she thought Hermione's only real duties probably pertained to snogging Ron senseless in one of the unused classrooms.

She stifled a yawn and was packing her books away when a small white owl resembling Pig pelted into her bag. After abstracting the poor thing from her potion's book, she noticed a small chocolate egg on her leg.

'_Well she assumed it was a she, she wasn't about to violate some poor owl, now was she?,_ _moving along_', she thought to herself as she untied and received a weak chirp from her mangled messenger.

'_No name? No other clues? Who the bloody hell had sent this? _It greatly resembled the ones her mum sent, but it wasn't Christmas or a birthday so why would she send any?

Ginny immediately thought Draco Malfoy but he knew better than to mess with her after the Bat-Bogey Hex fiasco from last year. She laughed to herself as she considered that particular memory.

As if on cue her thoughts switched to Harry Potter._ 'Was there no way to get that blasted boy out of my head?' _If only she knew a vanishing spell.

She could almost hear Hermione _'Ginny those spells are dangerous and should be approached very carefully and thoroughly read before attempting.'_ she sighed loudly earning a glare from Madam Pince.

Remembering what happened to her the last time she had opened chocolate eggs in the library, she decided to leave and search for Harry.

Maybe he could help her with this mystery, '_not that she needed to see that messy and tousled hair and cute green eyes framed by worn black glasses. Nope not at all'_ She never thought she'd ever hear her own mind laugh at her, now that was a concept.

She found him in the room of requirement; he was dueling absentmindedly with a cushion. "Hiya, Harry"'_ now that was way too chipper, what was she on fizzy pops? Honestly' _

Harry was instantly pelted by the cushion knocking his glasses askew. "Hey Gin…ny. I mean hi Gin. **' Nice Potter, great line got any more'**

He mentally glared at himself and turned back to Gin."Did you need something, Gin?" he asked **'Gin...now that was nice** **Focus'** he yelled at himself

'**Dear Merlin had she figured it out already?' **Harry knew it was too much tohope she'd be dense like her brother.

Nope no chance, Ron took the family share when it came to denseness. Ginny noticed Harry was steadily turning red,

_'is he ok?'_ she put thoughts aside about her egg and stepped closer to Harry, touching her hand to his forehead.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to accompany you to the nurse?

'_Breathe in breathe out, its just his forehead and he hasn't bolted screaming from the room.'_she thought forcing herself to breath steadily.

_'Oh sweet Merlin, she's touching my hair, my forehead. What did she ask?_ **"**Oh yeah, you wanted to know about the egg, right?" He asked focusing on Ginny's face.

He never noticed before how many cute freckles she had on her nose. **"Does Ron have freckles? **He wondered**, "Does it matter?" **he asked himself.** "Besides her's are probably prettier that Ron's anyway"**he thought to himself.

"I thought the egg was appropriate since it began our friendship, I was hoping it would begin something else...he trailed off **'wait why does she look so shaken and why is her mouth hanging open? She has really nice lips, why is she trying to bite them off? ...Oh my...'**

Somewhere in a broom closet, Hermione and Ron heard a thump. They looked at each other, shrugged and went back to their snogging.

Ginny watched the horror dawn on Harry's face, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Then he fell straight to the floor as if someone had performed the Petrificus Totalius spell on him.

She would have laughed but her insides felt like her mind had floated off without her. _'she hadn't mentioned what she wanted, much less that it was an egg.'_

She could almost picture herself standing there with Harry at her feet and she standing around like a ninny.

'_Sweet Mother of Merlin did he mean what she thought he meant.' _Well there was nothing to do but revive Harry and open the egg.

He opened his eyes to find Ginny leaning over him, "Harry? Harry, are you ok?"

He could tell she was trying not to laugh but he must have looked ridiculous falling like that.

He grinned shyly and rubbing his head sat up, "Sorry about that, hope I didn't make a total prat out of myself."

Ginny smiled, "not totally."

They sat against some cushions as Ginny pulled the egg out of her pocket, peeled it and broke it in half. It was hollow and had a piece of paper inside.

She unfolded it and looked at Harry. He had gone white and looked like he was gonna pass out again.

"Wait...maybe you should open that somewhere more private." He gulped **"Like you haven't made a total prat out of yourself already" **His mind said tauntingly.

"I have opened eggs with you before, Harry." She said smiling shakily, and began to read;

**Everyday, I'm just depressed**

**I miss Sirius, how did I make it through?**

**All my anger, I don't dare to let go**

**Dumbledore is just the same**

**He's sorry but I know nothing**

**No.**

**There's been no one loyal like you**

**You have pulled me out of the blues**

**You've made my world sane again**

**All around me, everything was leading to you**

**Sisterly, is what you were**

**Took 5 yrs. To see who you are**

**How do I defeat Voldemort without you?**

**its true **

**Everywhere it's just the same**

**They love me cause they fear me**

**Can't think of anyone lovelier than you**

**I can't deny how much I love you**

**Say you've been waiting for me**

**Cause I've realized I was waiting for you**

**No one's loved me quite like you do**

**I can't deny these feelings are true**

**No one's comforted me like you**

**Cause I've realized I was waiting for you**

**You didn't see just the scar **

**I can't deny these feelings are true**

**You've made my world sane again**

**All around me, everything was leading to you**

**For you**

**Everyday I get closer to less waiting**

**For you**

**I was waiting for you**

**For you**

**I have been waiting for you.**

Harry clenched his hands together, the silence was killing him. He wanted a response, but he didn't dare to look at her. **'Some great hero you'll be.' **he thought.

Ginny folded the piece of paper, snapped a piece of chocolate and handed it to him.

Harry took it and with great courage worthy of Godric Gryffindor, he looked at Ginny.

She said nothing just munched away at her piece. "Umm…Gin?" Harry asked swallowing his chocolate with great difficulty. "Is that a yes or um…no? he asked.

Ginny turned and fully staring at him, leaned over and kissed him. "You know, your eyes do have that fresh prickled toad quality when they widen like that." she said conversationally.

Harry thought that being kissed by Ginny very much resembled eating Chocolate.

Soft and smooth and oh so intoxicating. At least that was his last thought before …

somewhere in a corridor, Hermione and Ron were walking hand and hand when their conversation was interrupted by the second thump of the night.

Ginny sat in the room of requirement with a very dazed Harry Potter resting on her lap.

"I hope you don't expect me to wake you with a kiss." she said to his slightly goofy look.

"No, just with Chocolate." he said and pulled her down to him for another piece.


End file.
